Skipper (Madagascar)
Skipper is one of the four penguins and one of the main characters of the DreamWorks Animation film series, Madagascar. Background Skipper is a leader of three other penguins consisting of Kowalski, Rico, and Private. As a kid, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were revealed to be each others' best friends since childhood and live in Antarctica. They apparently have no parents, as they were neither seen nor mentioned in the series at this point. He once noticed an egg was rolling down the frozen tundras of Madagascar and Skipper defied nature by attempting to save the Egg. However, they accidentally put it in danger by accidentally having it roll down to an abandoned ship. The penguin children were able to rescue the Egg from the Leopard seals. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico watched as the egg hatched, revealing it to be a baby Private. The group was put in the New York Central Park Zoo and built a secret base within their habitat. Personality Born to be leader and is often hard at times, Skipper truly is a complex character. According to Private, Skipper would never leave a man behind no matter who they were, even with fancy equipment and a plan or not (i.e. saving Private from Dave and refusing to abandon an egg and also wanting to save Marty, knowing he may have been in danger when looking for Alex. Skipper has a soft spot for his brothers at times but it is especially towards Private and inspires each and every one of them. For example, in the television series, one of the episodes has Skipper worry over Private excessively while the other Penguins and the lemurs were looking for Private and Mort. He has a 1950s persona, believing women are weak and need protecting. Also, Skipper doesn't think highly of other mammals; however, he does value their opinions once in a while and does see them as friends., for he immedately began telling the other Penguins in rescuing Marty, Melman, and Gloria from the Fossa. ''Madagascar'' franchise ''Madagascar'' ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' When the animals' plane crash-lands in Africa, Skipper oversees the reconstruction of their destroyed plane. He has his brothers steal Jeeps from tourists for them to scrap for parts and Phil and Mason assist them by bringing a "few extra thumbs" to help with the plane. Later, Marty Marty, Melman, and Gloria approach the construction site where they need the plane to rescue Alex. However they find that Skipper and Kowalski are trying to negotiate with the other chimpanzees who have gone on strike. He give in to the chimps' demands when Mason and Phil blackmail him with pictures of Skipper making out with his bubblehead girlfriend, much to Kowalski's amusement and Gloria, Melman, and Marty's confusion and shock. Skipper helps rescue Alex and his father but they lose Alex and Zuba who are able to redirect the water crisis to them. ''Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted'' ''Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie'' In a flashback to the Penguins, Skipper is first seen as a child with his two brothers, Rico and Kowalski. (Their parents are never seen in the film.) Together, they rescue an egg, defying the laws of nature. The egg then hatches into Private in front of Skipper and his brothers whom they also adopt into their family. Ten years later, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico take Private to fort Knox where their favorite snack: the last of the Cheesy Dibbles. Television appearances ''The Penguins of Madagascar'' Skipper appears as one of the four titular protagonists in the Nickelodeon television series, The Penguins of Madagascar, voiced by Tom McGrath again. He is the only one of the Penguins to have his original voice actor from the original film. Trivia * He married his bride doll, Lola in Escape to Africa, but she was missing in the series and the movies, suggesting Skipper finally realized she was just a doll or because she "died" *Believes that Private's accent is fake and adorable at the same time. *Likes a hard pillow ("Eclipsed") *Mistaken for "Joe Penguin" for the first Madagascar film. *Hates it when people call him "pudgy."(Fit to Print) *Follows the Penguin credo *More physical than the other Penguins. *Values order above all else. *According to Private, Skipper has a fragile ego. *Has no sisters (in Hans and Puffin). *Is extremely ticklish *Talented singer, dancer, and in combat. *Received one metal of Honor. *Has a soft spot for Private. *Swears in Korean *Spent eight years in the Jungles of Mexico. *Was the public Enemy number one in Denmark, but his cirminal record was destroyed. **It is an unknown reason why Skipper is Denmark's public enemy #1 but what was known that it involved Hans, Fish, and so many twists and turns, you wouldn't be interested. *Voiced by Tom McGrath, who is the creator of the Madagascar franchise and creative consultant in the TV series *Revealed in "Needle Point", Skipper has trypanophobia, a fear of needles. *after he said, "I'd like to kiss you Monkey Man", Mason said, "All right but you're so darn ugly" before kissing Skipper " is a reference to Planet of the Apes. *Skipper and the other penguins are probably so protective over Private due to the incident with his egg being nearly eaten by leopard seals Category:Madagascar characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Siblings Category:Birds Category:Penguins Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Titular Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Movie characters Category:TV show characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters introduced in 2005